Death Letters
by The-J-Project
Summary: Dead for over a year, Masaki Aya works at Heaven and Hell Post as a death letter delivery man. After getting the opportunity to take a year long vacation and roam the earth as a ghost, Aya vows to finish everything that she didn't get to while she was alive. Unfortunately, as Aya discovers, living life is hard if one is already dead. Love pentagon: Momo, Kamio, An, Kirihara, Aya


**Prologue**

My mother always told me that if I wrote to Santa Claus for Christmas, he'd write back. As long as I sent my letter before December 25th, listed the North Pole as the address, and put 'hohoho' as the postal code, the jolly old fella would someday reply. But for every year that I did, every cherry red crayon stamp that I drew, there was no note in my stocking. I had always assumed that the envelope might've just gotten lost, misplaced, or even dropped along the way, but it didn't matter how hard I searched for the thing because I never found it.

So I'd understand why you'd consider me crazy if I told you that I delivered mail for a living. Yes, the girl who never received a single letter in her life was now delivering those exact same things to other people. Ridiculous, right? Wrong. Being a mailman suits me. Call me nuts, but I don't think any other job would be as right for me as this one. The hours are good, the benefits are amazing, and the fact that I get the company vehicle of my choice just blows my mind. In my opinion, there isn't any job out there that is as good as mine. If there is, just try to send me a letter and I'll check it out.

**Chapter 1**

Life is an opportunity, benefit from it.

- Mother Teresa

"Why now? Why the hell does it have to be right now?" the girl demanded, glaring at me as if I was supposed to have the answer to her question. I didn't of course, but she didn't know that. All I could do was shrug, give her a look of pity, and force the letter into her hands. Like always, she threw it on the floor, clued in after a few seconds of silence, and slammed her door as hard and as rude as she possibly could, straight in my face.

Sighing, I peeled the letter off the front porch, slid it into her mail slot and tried again. I pressed the doorbell and heard it chime, echoing throughout the house. As usual, they never opened the door a second time and I stood there like an idiot and waited.

"Ma'am, I'm just the messenger in charge of ensuring that you received the letter and were notified. If you could please just confirm with me vocally that I accomplished those two tasks, I will be on my way and out of your hair forever," I said loudly through her intercom. There was no response. "Ma'am, please confirm. You just need to say those simple words and we won't ever have to speak to each other again."

The intercom beeped loudly and her voice rung out the speaker. "Yeah, yeah, I confirm. Now leave!" she screamed, her voice a bit fuzzy. Grinning, I complied, turned on my heels, and swiftly left.

Hiroshi Yuko had been one of my easier clients. She didn't put up much of a resistance or fight. Most of my cases always felt the need to throw things at me, drop a couple of f-bombs, or use violence. But Yuko just accepted my letter rather easily, which was rare. I mean, have these people never heard of not shooting the messenger?

My pager vibrated violently against the left side of my hip and I reached down to unclip it from my belt. Checking the screen, I noticed I had been called by my superior. In reality, he summoned me. And, like the whipped little messenger that I was, I went scurrying back to the executive as soon as he beckoned. It would take me a while since I was on the other side of the city, but I'd eventually get there.

If you were a member of the international postal service or had ever been privileged enough to visit it, you'd certainly agree with me that the H&H Post is an amazing place. Yes, it's a little large and one can easily get lost in it, but it has the most efficient postal system in the world. Millions of letters, packages, and cards pass through its doors every day. Like clockwork, we deliver each and every one of them quickly and safely. It's open all day every day and has unlimited services with a high degree of certainty. So, if you ever need to mail a peculiar letter, drop it off at Heaven and Hell Post for a quick and easy delivery.

At the exact stroke of noon, I pushed open the front door and entered into the brightly lit H&H lobby. Patsy, the kind receptionist, waved me over without hesitation and buzzed the next set of doors open. I thanked her appropriately and made my way through. The elevators were just on the other side of the glass doors and were presently unoccupied. I smiled thankfully and pressed the button for the 6th floor.

There were over one thousand floors at H&H Post but only 10 elevators. So, you can probably see the problems that arise. Sometimes it will be a twenty minute wait or longer.

The doors swung open and I stepped out into the hallways. Like all the floors above and below, floor six had cloud white walls, dark hardwood floors, and a single row of pot lights running from one end of the hall to the other. You could say that each floor was a carbon copy of all the others, but some office workers had brought in flowers and added a bit of personality to the space.

I made my way over to the large office at the end of the hall and knocked twice.

"Come in!" a deep voice called from behind the door. I complied and turned the knob to the right, pushing forward at the same time.

The door opened to reveal a rather typical looking office. Only the grand oak desk in the center gave the room a sort of presence. In fact, the man sitting behind it was short and lacked the charisma that an important businessman usually had. He was stumpy and had his long black hair greased back. Trying not to make a face, I noted that there must have been an entire tub in his hair because I could count the individual divides created by the comb that he probably used that morning.

"Masaki-san?" the man asked from behind his desk. I nodded in response and he motioned to the small green stool in front of him. "Please have a seat."

I scurried over and plopped my butt down on the thin cushion. "Is there something you wish to talk to me about, Sir?" I twiddled my thumbs as I waited for his response.

"Yes, there is." He turned to the grey filing cabinet on his left and slid open the drawer. After several seconds of rummaging through the files, he pulled out a thick red one and placed it on his desk. "I've been looking through your file."

"Is there some sort of problem?" I wondered.

He shook his head and opened up the folder, passing me some of the papers inside. "It has come to the attention of some of the hirer ups that you've been delivering a lot of letters lately. Are you aware of the fact that you've delivered almost one million death letters in the past year?"

"Has it been that many?"

"It has."

"Is it bad that I've delivered so many?"

His face turned a dark shade of red as he chuckled at my question. Did he think I was stupid for asking it? It was sort of difficult to ask since one, I didn't want to look like an idiot for asking another pointless question, and two, I was afraid that I'd kill him since he was wheezing so hard after listening to my last one. "Heavens no, my dear! You've been our most productive employee in over three centuries!"

"Oh."

"Yes! And, luckily for you, the higher ups have decided to reward you!"

"With what?" I asked, aware that there wasn't much one could offer a death letter delivery man.

"With a letter!" he announced joyously.

I stared at him awkwardly. I never got letters, not even when I was a regular person. My mother always told me that if I wrote to Santa Claus for Christmas, he'd write back. As long as I sent my letter before December 25th, listed the North Pole as the address, and put 'hohoho' as the postal code, the jolly old fella would someday reply. But for every year that I did, every cherry red crayon stamp that I drew, there was no note in my stocking. I had always assumed that the envelope might've just gotten lost, misplaced, or even dropped along the way, but it didn't matter how hard I searched for the thing because I never found it.

"Are you sure, Sir? This isn't a very funny joke to play on somebody that you pretty much just told was the employee of the year," I told him flatly.

"I'm not lying my dear," he smiled genuinely. "The higher ups really have written you a letter." He dug his hand into his drawer and pulled out a thin white envelope. "This is for you."

I took it gratefully and stared at it for a few moments. "Is this a death letter?" I asked, terrified of hearing his response.

"How could it be? You're already dead…" the man replied, making me now feel even more like an idiot.

No. This couldn't have been a death letter. Death letters were always enclosed in sleek black envelopes and had a golden scull stamp pasted in the top right corner. This letter was in a plain white envelope with nothing, absolutely nothing, written or pasted anywhere on it. In fact, it was just a regular envelope that one would find in their local office supply store.

Nervously, I slipped my finger under the corner flap and carefully unsealed it. It tore a bit on the top but the man assured me it was okay. I pulled out the letter, printed on regular printer paper, and unfolded it. Moving my eyes over each line, I scanned the letter with glee and disbelief.

_Dear Masaki-san,_

_It is our pleasure to inform you that, due to your evident support and dedication to Heaven and Hell Post, the Board of Directors have granted you a special opportunity. Although our success may become limited during this time, we find it important to reward our workers in hopes of encouraging them to strive towards future great performances. Therefore, on behalf of H&H Post, we would like to offer you a twelve month vacation in which you will be temporarily free of your duties as a Heaven and Hell Post employee._

_During the span of this year long break, you will be permitted to do as you please and will not be restricted by your regular postal duties. Therefore, if you wish to travel outside of Japan or experience things that you were unable to during your lifetime, you will now be able to do so. Unfortunately, should you choose to accept the reward, there shall be several precautionary restrictions enacted to prevent any problems that may arise in the future. Otherwise, you will be free to enjoy your reward without having to deliver death letters or deal with their recipients._

_The limitations that will be implicated are listed below:_

_One: Due to the fact that you are indeed dead and have been so for over a year, it is impossible to return you to your original form. You're body has most likely decayed to a certain degree and would be unsuitable to roam the earth in such a condition. Also, the Board does not have the authority to create or give you another living person's body to temporarily use. Therefore, you will remain a ghost like you are now._

_Two: As a mailman, you were only visible to the person to whom you were delivering a death letter to. Regretfully, this policy shall remain somewhat true. You will only be seen and heard by one person as well. This individual will be the last one to have 'truly' seen you before you passed away. Your reflection, however, will be visible to all in puddles._

_Three: Wood is the only material that you will be able to physically hold and touch. While you are touching it, the object will become invisible like you._

_Four: You are not required to eat, drink, and sleep._

_Five: Y__ou have the ability to possess that one person who can see you. This can only occur for 30 minutes each day and will require his or her consent._

_Six: People and objects will pass through you while you are in your ghost form._

_Seven: You can't, under any circumstances, hint or reveal to your old relations that you are now a ghost and roaming amongst them. Non-compliance with this rule will result in the immediate termination of your vacation and consequences upon your return to work._

_Eight: Your vacation will end in exactly one year from the day you receive this letter._

_If you are satisfied with all the terms listed above, please sign on the dotted line below and enjoy your vacation!_

_Sincerely,_

_The H&H Post Board of Directors_

_I agree to all of the terms included in this document._

_.….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….…_

After finishing the letter I looked back up at the man before me. "Is this for real?"

He nodded with a smile spread across his face and handed me a black ballpoint pen. "Just sign on the dotted line and you're free to go."

I hesitated and reread the letter over a few times. This was my first letter and I wanted to savor it for as long as I could. Besides, it sort of seemed to good to be true. "Are you sure? They're letting my go off for a year to do whatever I want?"

"Yes, Masaki-san."

"And there are no catches?"

"Nothing that isn't listed in the letter."

"But what about that person who can see me? How am I supposed to find them?"

He sighed and placed the pen down on his desk. "That is for you to find out. You aren't required to find them but can search for them if you want. Honestly, you are the first person to ever get the opportunity to do something like this. So, as much as I can tell, you are pretty much on your own."

I frowned. "That makes me feel so much better," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "So there are no other hidden terms?"

"None that have been established yet."

"Are you saying that there could be more established later on?"

"I'm not saying anything. The only terms that you are required to follow are those listed on the letter. You will not be required to follow any more as, clearly, they are not written on the letter before me. Unless they are included in your letter's list, you will not be signing for them and therefore not obliged to follow them," he told me frankly. "So, are you going to sign the thing or not?"

Pondering the proposition in my mind, I finally grabbed the pen off the desk and scribbled my name on the line. If anything, I didn't want to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity to finish some of the things that I didn't have the chance to while I was alive. Don't get me wrong; I did enjoy my life. However, I didn't live that long and never even managed to graduate from middle school! The whole thing was sort of like a second chance at life. And, since I screwed up the first time, I'd definitely take advantage of this second one and not mess it up.

Basically, I, the best deliveryman of death letters, just received a life letter.

**Hey guys! Please let me know what you think through a review! Reviews always fuel my desire to write more and will definately make me update faster. Although this fic will mostly be centered around the love pentagon of Kamio, Momoshiro, An, Kirihara, and Masaki-san, it will include a lot of other stuff from their respective schools. I may even throw in the Hyotei King as well.**

**Cheers and leave a review!**


End file.
